bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord between Clansmen
Masanori Kawahiru leaves the Kyuuten no Souzou, as well as any information, regarding the location of Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru. As he travels through Soul Society, he learns that one of his other cousins, Naishō Kawahiru, is nearby. Deciding he'd ask for his assistance in confronting Kamui, Masanori quickly hastidly makes his way to his cousin's location. As Masanori started for his position, Naishō simply sat in the grass, gazing at the sun. It was such a peaceful day; no clouds in the sky, no arguments in the and no conflicting thoughts in Naishō's mind. "Oh, it's the perfect day!" the red-haired Kawahiru thought as he continued to watch the sky. However, his sky-watching was abruptly stopped by the resonance of spiritual energy to his west. Getting to his feet, Naishō grimaced, knowing fully-well that this signature was no other than his distant cousin: Masanori. As Masanori makes his way to Naishō, he looked none-too-happy to see him. "Naishō, where is that bastard Madara?" With his fellow clansman's opening statement, the red-haired shinigami could tell that this wasn't going to be a fun encounter. Before he spoke, he simply sighed. "You know fully-well that I don't associate myself with Kamui. And, even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell you." he said, his tone dreadfully serious. Although he was not on the best-of-terms with the former Kawahiru heir, he did not want Masanori learning of his location; for the consequences would be dire. Masanori became angry and immense hate was in his blue eyes. "You will tell me, for I am the only thing keeping a full out war with the Soul Society and the Kyuuten no Souzou. Madara killed two immortal deities there and one gave me her immortality while she was dying. The king, Kiyoshi Souzou, asked for Madara to pay for his crimes years ago and nothing happened. "Even the Soul King, Madara's father, ignored the order for the Supreme King. You do know that despite the Kosmosukihaku having far less in number of fighters now a days, they are still immortal deities that pre-date time itself. So I will ask once more where is he, for despite my personal reasons if I don't kill him or bring him before Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King a war will erupt." "War? Is that the best excuse you can come up with; war? If that's your strategy, give up now. Kamui and the rest of Soul Society have been through many wars, with us always coming out on top. Don't threaten me, Kamui or Soul Society on a whim, like you're doing now." Naishō replied, his tone quite bitter. He loathed this particular cousin of his, and his threats were only making him more upset with Masanori. "Not this kind of war the deities are a peaceful species, however Madara came to their world and killed two of them for no reason other than that they were my friends. I am warning you, child. If you so much as attempt to help Madara, I'll show you pain. The fate of your soul will never matter again, for you will not be judged when you die; you will no longer exist." At this, the red-haired Kawahiru laughed. "What a pathetic attempt at threatening me! C'mon, if you're such a powerful member of our family, why don't you put those words into actions; 'cause, right now, these are just empty threats." he remarked, his blade still sheathed. "He has a unique zanpakutō, much like Kamui. However, if I play this hand-by-hand, I will beat him." Naishō thought, confident that Masanori wouldn't be able to defeat him. Masanori then spouted four white wings and started to fly. "As I suspect you have heard that I have powers of several species these wings are my prove of that I am part Angel. You only use Spiritual Power I have that too, but I like Kamui I have powers that isn't even Spiritual Power. You are pathetic to think you could ever achieve power greater than Madara, Sannotō, or Seirietou. Do you really believe that you can challenge me a grandmaster of strongest and oldest echelon of supernatural energy Philosophy?!" But Naishō only continued to laugh. "You act as if I told you, or anyone for that matter, that I was stronger than those three, or you. I did no such thing, and your blatant lies support my theories quite well. Although I'm no soothsayer, I believe that this battle that I'm sure this is leading to shall end in my favor." he said, merely attempting to anger Masanori. All of the opponent's that Naishō had ever faced, and won had one thing in common: cockiness. His cousin, his very own cousin, was the personification of cockiness. "This shall be good," the younger of the two Kawahiru thought. "If you really believe you can defeat me than try. Now Naisho you are only a Sozoshin I am that a Raifutenshi Angel, Kishimetsu Destroyer, and Kosumosukihaku Deity. I am the personfication of all the ruling species of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation." "Once again, your words are worthless to me. Unless you have the brawn to back your words up, don't bother me anymore; 'cause I will have none of this." Naishō whispered into Masanori's ear, having appeared behind his cousin before he had finished his first sentence. "You see, afterimages have there uses." he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Now," the red-haired shinigami continued. "if you plan on acting on those threats of yours anytime soon, I'm right there." He then pointed to a tree a few meters to Masanori's right. After the second Naishō was finished talking, both afterimages disappeared, with only the real Kawahiru clansman remaining. Masanori using his wings flys toward Naisho and draws his nodachi zanpakuto. "If you will not tell me where Kamui is I'll just have to take out of your ass Naisho!" Masanori's speed due to the wings is as fast as a Master of Shunpo in speed. As Masanori attempts to slice Naisho in haft he is in the sky for that was a childish move to due on someone o Naisho Kawahiru level. "You always hates everyone in the clan Naisho, you even hated me before I went to the Kyuuten no Souzou." Before Masanori had even came near the red-haired man, Naishō was already behind his would-be assailant. "I don't hate anyone; I am disgusted by people's traits. The traits I am disgusted by you are that you are arrogant, as well as incredibly cocky. Do not mistake disgust for hate." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed with his hateful cousin. Before Naisho finished his sentence Masanori was behind him. "Ignorance is for those that have no strength or reslove to fight I don't such limits." Masanori attempts to stab Naisho in the back. "Perhaps you misheard me. I said arrogant, not ignorant. Those are two completely different traits." the younger of the two cousins remarked, having faded after being stabbed. However, as soon as he had finished speaking, the real Naishō appeared next to Masanori. "Dear cousin, we know that, besides the two former Kawahiru heirs, I possess the most speed. Your wings will not help you catch me." "Speed isn't something I need not when I have this." Masanori appears a few meters away infront of Naisho. "As I am part deity I have one of their rarest powers to teleport anywhere." Naishō merely sighed. "You disgrace our family. You take and take, but you never give. What do you think that makes people believe? You're part this, part that, yadayadayada... You just sound like I monster. If you truly loved our clan, you'd realize that our natural skills are what make us great, not some stupid add-ons that you think will be beneficial. Honestly, use what you were born with, and not some petty tricks you picked up on the way." he said, anger clearly visible in his tone. Without another word, the red-haired man appeared above Masanori, his zanpakutō ready to slam down on the beastly Kawahiru below it. Masanori with no effort uses his nodachi and stops the attack. "That a double-standard both Kamui and Seirietou are Sozoshin that have powers of various species. You can call me a monster if you want, however what if I told you I have already mastered my Sinsaeng Jeongsu." "Your Sinsaeng Jeongsu means nothing to me. I loathe bankai, and I feel Sinsaeng Jeongsu is a mere addition to bankai. Therefore, your attempts at intimidating me won't be working. Also, I never said they didn't disgrace our family, I said what things disgrace the Kawahiru. Do not put words in my mouth, since I remember everything I say." Naishō replied, his anger only increasing with each word his cousin spoke. "All your effort, pain, desires mean less than nothing to me Naisho. I only want Kamui dead for his crimes. You value yourself as better than them or me, but in the end it means nothing. I am far more powerful than you. Despite all your power you are weak. If I am such a disgrace to the Royal Family, than what that makes you someone who is weaker than I." The red-haired shinigami, once again, sighed. "It makes me, Naishō Kawahiru, a trooper. I have stayed loyal to our powerful clan, even after being excommunicated. And, even if you are stronger than me doesn't mean much in any regards. You see, your blood has been muddied to the point of no return, where mine has not been muddied in the least." he answered, tired of Masanori's child's talk. Instantly, Naishō fired off his family's signature kidō spell: Hadō #88 - Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, hoping to make a direct hit to his cousin's bosom. Masanori using unrealistic speed move back and fires the same spell at Naisho. "Hadō #88 - Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." The two spells hit with Masanori's retaining a bit of power and still is moving toward Naisho after crashing with Naisho's attack. However, the Naishō that Masanori had charged into was merely another copy. "I'm not that stupid," a voiced echoed throughout the forest, making it impossible for anyone to find him. "You'll have to be smarter than that to beat me." "Come out from hiding you coward." Masanori starts to fly around. " Why are my powers so great it makes your hide like a weak loser?!" "And you say you're not arrogant. What a lie." the red-haired Kawahiru remarked, annoyed by his cousin's superiority complex. "If you were as strong as you say you are, you wouldn't need to boast about them so constantly." Naishō continued, his voice continuing to echo around him and Masanori. "His arrogance shall be his downfall..." "'' You are no Kawahiru you are a peice of trash and when you clean something you must get rid of all the trash." Masanori contiunes to fly around looking for Naisho. Instantly, the younger of the two clansman appeared on the other's back, laughing hysterically. "''I'm trash?! You're the one who has been mixed with so much ingredients that you're not even a Kawahiru anymore. You wanna talk to me about trash, go look in the fucking mirror!" Naishō exclaimed, his anger rising with every word Masanori spat out. Without another word, the red-haired shinigami unsheathed his blade and thrusted it down, hoping to stab his cousin right through the spine... Masanori block the sword with his own. "You seem out of practice Naisho. You failed to defeat Kamui or Seirietou, you failed to become stronger than them, you failed to kill me, you keep failing over and over." Masanori then manifest red Philosophy energy from himself and it surrounds him like an aura. "Now let the fun begin "Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power Senjungami." " Now Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu. Now you will completely be under an illusion of your greatest inner conflicts brought to life. This illusion completely control all the senses of sight, touch, taste, hear, smell and the ability to sense Reiatsu. All that is require is to see the blade or touch it and it works by swords or something that stay in consent contact with the skin of your hands touching it and the blade of my sword at the same time. So now what is your greatest tempation to stray from your own path and do things you would never do. " Masanori then waits to see what and if the illusion had taken affect while they are locked in sword battle. Naishō merely smirked. "Have you not heard a word I've spoken? If you can't tell, I do not have a temptation, as I feel nothing is worth losing who I am over. And to answer what you previously said, you seem to be pulling things out of your ass. I say this due to the fact that I never once said I have even fought Kamui, nor Seireitou. I also haven't even attempted to kill you. Granted, I may not be as strong as the legendary Kawahiru brothers, but I don't think comparing myself to them teaches me anything. Therefore, you're logic is flawed." he spoke, meaning everything he had said. Perhaps his dimwitted cousin would finally understand; perhaps not. Whatever the outcome was, the red-haired shinigami was prepared. Masanori then appears behind Naisho without teleporting. " Due to that Philosophy greatly enhances all powers I don't even need shunpo. I released my zanpakuto can't you do the same?" "Yes, but I'd rather not. You're not worthy of my shikai." Naishō retorted, still wondering if Masanori had understood him or not. Masanori create a stream of water from his hands at Naisho. " Philosophy can generate and control elements." The red-haired Kawahiru clasman simply yawned. "Am I suppose to be impressed?" he asked, becoming bored of his opponent's constant explanation of simple things. Was he trying to demean him; 'cause it's not like it was working... Masanori then increase the flow of water. Despite this, Niahsō remained unfazed, unsure about Masanori was attempting to do. All the water then starts to fall to the ground make the air feel wet. A giant of eletric power is summoned with Masanori inside of it. "Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." The giant looks like a deity/buddha. Behold Naisho this giant godlike creature is made completely of Philosophy power as such Sekkiseki and reason cannot affect it as well as spiritual powers that dispell spiritual power. Only the strongest releases of Reiatsu or attacks can even pass through it. Inaddition it shoots eletric bolts as fast and as strong as real lighting. Now do you see why I surrounded us with immense ammounts of water?" "I thought this minutes ago; I don't need any explanations. Now, unless you just plan on talking the rest of the battle, I suggest you prove to me that this lightning beast is all it's cracked up to be." the red-haired Kawahiru replied, obviously annoyed by his cousin's lack of attacks. A battle is of fists, not words... The godlike giant then shoots an immensely strong bolt of lightning at Naisho. Due to the surrounding water in the area and in the atmosphere, will make it nigh impossible to dodge completely. Releasing an incredibly small portion of his reiryoku, Naishō sent a shockwave of spiritual energy towards the lightning bolt, destroying it on contact. Due to the shockwave, the water in the atmosphere around the two clansmen was destroyed as well. "Sorry, but petty tricks don't work on me. Plus, I haven't even released my shikai yet. Good luck faring against Kamui if you can't even beat one of the weakest Kawahiru around." the red-haired boy remarked, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Hmm, is that all you have Naisho? You keep going on saying how weak I am however I have yet to be harmed." The giant trys to grab Naisho. "Don't forget dear cousin that Philosophy cannot be negate or broken down by Sekkiseki, Reason or by Spiritual Power." "It's not like I've tried to negate your outdated philosophy energy, Masanori." Naishō yelled from behind the giant deity of philosophy. "Don't act like you're so powerful just because you use a type of energy I find no need for." he stated as he glared at the elder of the two cousins, contempt filling his eyes. "Enough of your insults this game is over child! Tell where Madara is or be destroyed you sad, pathetic, self-absorbed, corrupt, self-righteous, piece of trash that isn't even worthy of the Kawahiru name!" Once again, the red-haired Kawahiru merely sighed. "You must be stupid: I told you that I have no idea where Kamui is. No matter how bull-headed you are, it won't change that fact. As for the insults; did you not just call me "a sad, pathetic, self-absorbed, corrupt, self-righteous piece of trash?"'' You are the most hypocritical being I've ever encountered, and I'm glad I have the fortune of not meeting many of your degree of arrogance." "...angry affects my judgement." Masanori then dispells the giant. After he fires a Kido spell at Niasho. "Hado #4 - Byakurai." Mouthing the words ''"Hadō #20 - Kakusu Hitode,"'' a wall of spiritual energy formed in front of Naishō, effectively blocking the surge of lightning Masanori had sent towards the younger clansman. As the projectile electricity made contact with the wall of condensed reiryoku, the barrier quickly collapsed in on itself and fired the relatively weak hadō spell back towards it's original user. "Don't try low-level techniques with me; you of all people should know they don't work." the red-haired shinigami spoke, still infuriated with his incredibly aggressive cousin. As his anger rose, his irises became goldenrod in colour. "Hado number 81 '''Saikoushoushashori' Due to my Philosophy the strength of this spell is now in the low 90s." The spell is fired from his left index finger but is far larger than it normally is and the Reiatsu is greater in strength too. But Naishō was already at his opponent's side, his zanpakutō unsheathed at aimed to slash right through Masanori's right thigh. "C'mon, Naishō! If you manage to hit him, you'll be able to win no problem..." the Kawahiru clansman thought as the blade inched closer and closer to his cousin's leg. Masanori teleported the very moment his cousin Naisho sword made contact. " That was a little close so no more playing now little Naisho." "Who said I was playing?" the now golden-eyed shinigami whispered from behind Masanori, his blade mere millimeters from the small of his opponent's back. "I don't play during battle; I get things done." Naishō remarked, waiting to see how his cousin would react to a zanpakutō held to his backside. Masanori grab Naisho blade. "So foolish my cousin so very very foolish. Now release your sword or are you so afraid of that your (limited control) of what happens inside of affect range won't save you? Leaving you with no more cards to play." Naishō's scleras soon became a jet-bleck colour, signifying his inner hollow taking control. "Fear? No way! I just don't want to crush you so fast!" the accursed being spoke, a dual-tone to his voice. "But," the hollow continued. "I guess I can release, just to make you feel special." Mouthing the words "I want to become,"'' a torrent of spiritual energy was released into the surrounding area, flattening any objects in a three kilometer radius. After the dust settled from the release, Naishō, alongside his zanpakutō, remained unchanged or fazed. "Now what is it you will do?" "Why don't you come here and find out, eh?" Naishō teased, chuckling under his breath. "I will take no changes with you Naisho '''Shinkagami'," A large mirror's frame made of red energy is summon in from of Masanori covering his entire body and a mirror is inside of the frame reflecting Naisho. "Now what ever you throw at me will be returned and I can see you through the mirror despite you not able to see me on thw other side." Sighing, Naishō glared at Masanori. "And that last point was made why? I mean, it's a big, red reflecting glass. Even if I can't see you, I still know you're there. Plus, it's not like I'll need to bypass this dumb mirror for anything. I'm the guy that stands back and watches his opponent, not the fighter that jumps on the chance to defeat someone." "What are you afraid of that I'll reflect your zanpakuto's effects right back at you?" "Not in the least bit. I just find it funny that you call me weak, yet you're the one hiding behind a reflecting mirror. To me, this mirror reflects what you aspire to be, but you're too afraid to admit it. Quit hiding and fight me, or shall I just consider you an arrogant coward?" the red-haired Kawahiru responded, a tone of dead seriousness in his voice. The mirror shrinks to the size of his hand and Masanori grabs it. "The mirror can change size and small or large its powers are the same in strength. So while I hold this mirror with my right hand and this sword with my left you will not harm me." "Try me," Naishō replied, a hint of cockiness in his voice. Masanori teleports behind Naisho and while he move his sword to attack the ground around them is destroyed due to the force of Masanori's Reiatsu. Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Twilight Despair 5